Arsenal (TV Series)
Arsenal is an American web television series that will air on Netflix, based on the DC Comics character with the same name. It debuts in 2019. 2019 Monitored by Geoff Johns and Akiva Goldsman along with Mort Weisinger and George Papp creating the character. CastEdit Main * Dacre Montgomery as Roy Harper / Arsenal- 14/14: A former street urchin, who after his foster fathers death, was trained by the vigilante archer Green Arrow to fight crime as his sidekick. Now in adulthood, Roy moves to Jump City in his quest to step out from his mentor's shadow. * Luke Mitchell as Noah Pike-12/14: The grandson of the late Star City police detective Frank Pike, who was previously partners with a young Brian Nudocerdo. Noah Pike has followed in his grandfather's footsteps by becoming a detective in the JCPD. Luke Mitchell has previously played Michael Samson, Felicity Smoak's deceased boyfriend in season 1 of Emerald Archer. Ritter states that his character is an original creation and is a lot like Detective Samson which is why he starts to work with Roy as Arsenal to go outside the law. * Don Johnson as Captain John Nichol / Dr. Polaris- 9/14: The police captain of the JCPD who is also Roy and Dave's boss. He was formerly a trainer in the police academy until he convinced Chief Delmore Greenhorn to make him have his own precinct that he leads with Lieutenant Alyssa Ramirez, whom he trained in the academy, as his watch commander. He is also slightly a player due to having relations with numerous prostitutes due to feeling lonely after the death of his wife and unknown to everyone at the time, Nichol was secretly mentally unstable. Unlike his comic book version, Nichol in this series was an honest cop before becoming Dr. Polaris, a murderous vigilante. * Vanessa A. Williams as Brenda Cassidy- 7/ 14: The superintendent of 1013 Hawthorne Avenue, the building that Roy Harper moved into when he arrived at Jump City and is currently a nurse. Recurring * Dianna Agron as Laurel Drake- Laurel Drake was set up on a date with Anthony Ivo by her step-father, for personal deals. He would take great interest in her, and even kidnapped her to blackmail Green Arrow for the crime. Anthony would keep her tied up to his bed, and she would keep denying his advances of romance from him. She was eventually freed but was traumatized by Anthony Ivo molesting her. In the aftermath, Laurel left Star City for Jump City to start a new life as a lawyer and swore never to be helpless again. * Tom Hardy as Chief Delmore Greenhorn- The dirtiest and most muscular police chief of the corrupted Jump City Police Department. He serves Steven Mandragora as a mob lieutenant and oversees many of the criminal activities with the police. * Antonio Fagundes as Mayor Harold Leeds- The corrupt mayor of Jump City in league with Mandragora and one who will betray anyone for himself. * Stephen Amell as Adrian Chase- Adrian Chase is the charismatic CEO of Chase Ventures and is running against Leeds for mayor since Adrian has the ambition to save his home from crime and corruption. This version of the character might become Vigilante. * Jon Berthnal as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot- A mercenary and a marksman who never misses. * Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- One of the world's deadliest assassins and a mercenary-for-hire, who has served in the CIA with Eddie Feyers before the two part ways with Eddie working for Robert Queen and Slade becoming a mercenary. He is cold, blunt, aged and irascible. * Eva Longoria as Lieutenant Alyssa Ramirez- Alyssa Ramirez is the politically driven police lieutenant of the JCPD as well as Roy and Dave's boss. She studied karate in her youth and was trained in more self-defense techniques by Captain Nichols back when he worked in the police academy. Alyssa and Nichols eventually became friends which is why Nichols picked Alyssa to be his watch commander when he got his precinct. Unfortunately, Ramirez becomes corrupted by Mandragora when he makes threats against her family. Ramirez' role in the organization is to free any associates of Mandragora, eliminate the competition, and remove cases involving Mandragora as well as his associates. * Erik King as Walter Steele- The president and CEO of Queen Enterprises and the Queen Foundation. He is an experienced businessman, entrepreneur, and inventor who unknowingly runs the business interests that supply weapons, arrows, vehicles, and armor for Oliver Queen to use when he fights crime as the vigilante Green Arrow. Walter Steele is regarded as having the "Midas Touch", an ability to turn failing businesses into successful conglomerates, and is consequently a highly sought-after businessman throughout the corporate world. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Jeremy Irons as Eddie Feyers * Chloe Bennet as Jessica Feyers- 7/14 EpisodesEdit Season 1 Edit # "Pilot"- Roy moves to Jump City to start a new life and in a desperate attempt to escape the shadow of his mentor. For the last couple of months, a criminal named Stanley Dover, who is referred to as the Star City Slauer and takes orders from his dummy, Scarface, has filled the vacuum of Jump City's criminal kingpin and has been committing several acts of murderer and theft which is why a man named Adrian Chase (Stephen Amell) is using this as an excuse to run for mayor against Harold Leeds by citing that the Leeds Administration hasn't done anything to deal with the corruption at City Hall. Roy becomes surprised when Oliver's former flame, Dinah Lance, joins Star City Slayer and Scarface. After several encounters, Scarface uses Black Canary to lure Arsenal into an underground tunnel but abandons her and sets off the explosives intent on killing them both. However, they survive this and Dinah focused on getting revenge but knowing that she can't do it alone, reluctantly allies with Arsenal and gives them all of the information on Slayer. Eventually, they get a lead and the duo take Star City Slayer and Scarface by surprise and disrupts his operations as Arsenal confronts him in a final fight and Dover becomes devastated when Dinah destroys Scarface in front of him. Afterward, Noah Pike and the police arrest Dover with Nichols wanting to send him back to Blackgate Penitentiary in Star City knowing that Dover is an escaped inmate. Roy then goes to his new apartment where he meets his new landlord Brenda Cassidy, who is also a medical student. # "Gauntlet"- Roy goes to meet Lieutenant Alyssa Ramirez to work for her precinct and submits to her a letter of recommendation written by Wallace R. Johannes, the chief instructor in the police academy he went to. In the letter, Johannes spoke highly of Roy while mentioning his inconsistencies. Despite this, Johannes gave Roy an overall performance rating of 86%. Ramirez decides to accept Roy into the force but feels he should only engage in desk duty due to Roy having hesitation when it comes to the usage of firearms. Roy is paired with Pike, who is motivated when gay people are attacked all over the neighborhood. Posing as a homosexual, Roy is attacked by thugs. Dick discovers the thugs work for a mobster named Steven Mandragora. Freebo explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Steven Mandragora provides his people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Roy confronts them. Roy tells Mandragora that Freebo has been drawing negative attention to her by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Roy adds that Freebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Mandragora states that Roy won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Roy agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Roy explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Freebo and the police will have to act because of the public. With the pressure on, a desperate Freebo reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Steven Mandragora then rips Freebo's arm apart and beats him to it, horrifying Roy. Steven Mandragora then allows Roy to leave. # "Happy Father's Day"- A new drug has been released into the streets of Jump City called Cobra which endows their user with superhuman strength but makes them unstable and out of control. One of the users is a man named Carl Linker, a convicted rapist who would abuse his daughter Jaclyn and wife Joanne. Carl kills his wife only for Jaclyn to escape through the window and go into hiding with two prostitutes named Fever and Louise. Carl tracks his daughter down where he kills Louise and before he could kill Fever to get to Jodie, they are both rescued by Roy as the vigilante. Star City Mayor Larry Drake's daughter ADA Laurel Drake gets involved since she prosecuted Carl while Fever is detained by Bullock for having illicit substances in her apartment. Laurel gives Fever legal protection in exchange for her help in finding Jodie and Roy concerned for her safety after learning about this which is why he follows them. Laurel goes to the chemical plant where Carl takes Jodie when pursuing them. Carl attempts to kill her only for Roy to arrive and fight him. Carl's corpse falls and is run over by the vengeful Fever. Jodie becomes upset at Fever for what happened. After taking Jodie into the custody of her grandparents and giving her access to support services, Laurel decides to trust the vigilante and his motives since she was rescued by Green Arrow during the time when Anthony Ivo had her abducted, tied to his bed, and molested her. Pike is assigned to investigate the death of a prostitute named Alexis Morrison by Ramirez. The cause of death was overdose from heroin and the autopsy confirms that her ribs were cracked. At the scene of the crime, there is evidence to suggest she may have been a victim of involuntary manslaughter due to one other person being present at the scene. Pike begins to suspect that a new and dangerous street gang is responsible for this. # "Hong Kong"- Roy goes to Hong Kong to meet with Eddie and Oliver, who is investigating what Gusto Jr. was doing during his war with Triads leader Shen Fang. Green Arrow and Arsenal break into Fang's mansion to investigate only to be attacked by a mysterious woman, who has business with Fang. However, Fang arrives with a blade and stabs the woman with blood coming out. While Arsenal tends to the mysterious woman, Green Arrow interrogates Fang who confesses that Gusto Jr. made a deal in which he would leave Hong Kong and all of its operations to him and give the impression that Fang had won the war as long as Fang gives him a percentage of the entire Hong Kong operation. After Green Arrow knocks Fang out, he and Arsenal take the woman to recuperate in Oliver's hotel room after discovering she is Jessica Feyers, an FBI agent and the daughter of Eddie Feyers. When Jessica wakes, she's eager to leave as soon as she can, despite her wounds. Jessica, already harboring anger towards Eddie due to abandonment issues, is disgusted to learn that her father seems to be nothing more than a servant to a spoiled billionaire. Eddie reveals to Oliver and Roy that she was born to her Mademoiselle Marie of the French Resistance and to Eddie, during the 1980s when he was in France during the Iraq Wars. Jessica was raised by her mother's friend Jacques Remarque due to her mother's dangerous lifestyle. Back in Jump City, with Roy away on leave, Pike and the JCPD continue to go after the street gang. Captain Nichols calls Pike over to dinner and explains his connection to Morrison before she died. After the death of his wife, Nichols became very lonely and he started to see Alexis Morrison. Nichols was present at the scene when she died and attempted to perform CPR to revive her. Nichols was unaware she overdosed and just cracked her rips causing more blood to flow out. When realizing that she has overdosed, Nichols stopped and left the premises. Pike promises to make this go away not before telling Nichols that his late wife would be disgusted at him for what he did. # "Turned"- Roy goes undercover to bust some low-level drug dealers. Unfortunately, Roy blows his cover making the thugs believe him to be a cop. Roy fights his way out of the drug dealer's den and reaches topside, upset that he failed to get inside Steven Mandragora's organization since Steven Mandragora will be on his guard now that this has happened. At a restaurant called Griffin's, Mandragora meets Jump City's leading crime bosses Mr. Turk, Mr. Clark, Mr. Hung, and Mr. Miatti, who are enraged at what he has done and they each want a large portion of his operations. When Mandragora announces to the mobsters that he will need a pen to write all of this down, he sends a signal to an outside contact who fires a rocket launcher into the penthouse. Steven Mandragora's impervious hide allows him to survive, but the other crime lords are all dead. Mayor Leeds blames the death of the other mob bosses on Arsenal which prompts Adrian and Laurel to defend him in front of the media. Pike tells Roy not to worry about this by explaining that this is just political bullshit and nobody believes that Arsenal is responsible. Nichols becomes suspicious of Lt. Ramirez suspecting that she might be peddling illicit substances and asks Pike as well as a police computer engineer to help him with his investigation. When Roy goes on patrol as Arsenal, he is shot through the shoulder by a sniper. He lands through the window of a drug haven and gets up to see several armed goons standing around him. # "Fireworks"- Roy is surrounded by all sides by 30 street thugs wielding weapons such as uzis. He drops two flash bang arrow grenades and spins into action. Roy holds off against them fairly well on his own and then attempts to escape only to be injured but rescued by Pike. Pike doesn't know how to deal with this since Roy is doing good as Arsenal but is a vigilante at the same time. Roy begins to disguise his injuries as a simple mugging and stitches himself together which is why he lies to Brenda about it. Pike and a police officer are assigned to escort a mentally ill patient into Avalon Hill to be imprisoned in the psychiatric ward. On the way, Pike and the officer argue about Arsenal with the officer being disgusted by them and Pike believing them to be a necessary evil. Unfortunately, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Nigerian mob boss Carlton Brusqueness and the Chechen. Pike tries to radio for help and Ramirez tells Pike to give her some time with Pike protesting that they will be dead by the time backup arrives. Ramirez then begins to stall the police. Roy learns of this and takes action as Arsenal. Carlton's men are gunned down and Dreyfus gets behind the black SUV which the Chechen subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Pike and the officer escape in time where they are rescued by Arsenal, who takes out the Chechen and his men. Carlton threatens to kill the officer until Roy subdues him. At a bar, Pike decides to not tell anyone Roy's secret believing it is for a good cause.Nichols confronts Ramirez and pleads for her to confess her corruption with the promise of helping her out. In Ramirez's days in the police academy, she was trained by Nichols who taught her extra self defense moves due to having a fondness for her. Ramirez admits that Steven Mandragora threatened her mother and son. Nichols gives her a chance to make amends only for Ramirez to refuse, prompting Nichols to fire her. Before leaving, Ramirez fires all the clean cops, especially Roy and Pike. Nichols tries to hire them back, however, his secretary tells him to watch the news where Ramirez and Chief Greenhorn lie to the press, claiming that Nichols fired Ramirez because when Ramirez was investigating the death of Alexis Morrison, she found evidence of Nichols' involvement and went to confront him about this and then claimed that Nichols fired her because she refused to cover it up. # "Ready Aim Fire"- Because of Ramirez' accusations, Mayor Leeds and the city council hold an impeachment hearing for Nichols with Laurel representing him. After Manning, a mayoral candidate is assassinated by Floyd Lawton, otherwise known as Dead Shot, Steven Mandragora contracts Lawton to kill Nichols. with help from his colleague FBI Special Agent Victor Sage (Jai Courtney), Nichols salvages proof of the threats made against Ramirez's family. Nichols then leaves the FBI field office to be escorted to his impeachment hearing by Leeds and the city council. Roy follows Nichols while he is being escorted to his impeachment hearing with Walter Steele providing satellite-imagery assistance using the new QueenCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Nichols from a moving train, but Arsenal deflects the bullet. He opens fire as the train enters a tunnel and as Arsenal attempts to charge Deadshot, he is injured falling off the train. Deadshot advances to where he sees Arsenal fall, gloating, but is ambushed from behind and disarmed. Now terrified, Deadshot confesses that he was hired by Steven Mandragora to kill Nichols, and tries to talk Arsenal out of killing him since he was only "doing (his) job." Infuriated with Deadshot's cowardice, Arsenal knocks him out. Deadshot is then arrested. Laurel presents the proof gathered by Nichols and the city council votes against the impeachment. Despite this, Greenhorn still refuses to allow Nichols to rehire all the clean cops that Ramirez fired, citing that she was acting on behalf of his instructions. Leeds is revealed to be working with Mandragora and was the one who had Dead Shot kill Manning so he can win in a landslide. Leeds, Greenhorn, and corrupt district attorney Frank Persimmons tell Mandragora that something has to be done about Nichols. # "When There's Smoke, There's Fire"- Roy and Pike go to a meeting held by Nichols that involves all the clean cops that Ramirez fired while Greenhorn protects Senator Gregory at his rally. After making his speech and speaking with Adrian, Gregory leaves for another meeting. Unfortunately, when Gregory enters his limousine and drives away, his limo is caught in an explosion in March Street that kills him and seriously injures his chauffeur. The FBI led by Special Agent Feyers and the JCPD led by Greenhorn clash on who gets to take over the case. Roy and Pike perform their own private investigation to discover a lot of people preferred Gregory dead such as the man who sponsored his campaign since Gregory refused to advertise his marijuana selling business fearing it would panic the public, his campaign manager who felt Gregory was not being too serious in their relationship, and a rival politician who wishes for the United States to stay out of the United Nations. The clean cops ambush Leeds wearing ski-masks and send him to the hospital. Wanting revenge, Leeds tells Steven Mandragora to attack Nichols in his home and twists his head 180 degrees and leaves him to die. With help from Arsenal, Jessica catches the culprit who is a university student, who was contracted by the rival politician to kill Gregory. With the payment and the willingness to kill Gregory due to his political affiliations, he had switched Gregory's regular tie pin with an explosive pin and detonated the bomb from a distance to kill him and his driver. Roy learns what happened to Nichols. # "For Love"- Carrie Cutter comes to Jump City and starts murdering high-profile couples. While Roy and Pike work to track her whereabouts and prevent any more killings, Nichols survives Steven Mandragora's attack by sheer luck, as his windpipe remained undamaged long enough for him to be moved to life support. Although his neck was permanently twisted, thanks to a breakthrough medical technique, sophisticated micro-surgery was able to reattach his nerve endings so that he could move again. With control of his body restored but informed that it would be impossible to turn his head back the right way around, Nichols spent some time retraining himself to move normally, "seeing through the back of his head" with the use of glasses with a built-in array of mirrors. Still disgusted at his new condition despite Paar's assurances that everything that could be done had been done, Nichols kills Paar and escapes the hospital. Roy and Pike discover that Carrie is targeting couples that have recently been married. Roy and Pike ambush Carrie at a secret wedding that Roy finds out and intentionally leaks to the press. The bride distracts Carrie long enough for Roy to capture her as Arsenal. Nichols later goes to visit a corrupt cop named Wurlitzer in his home. In flashbacks, Carrie Cutter was a talk show host whose show got canceled for ambushing Oliver Queen. Carrie then meets with Constantine Drakkon, who manipulates her. Constantine Drakkon then subjects Carrie to shock therapy, damaging her mental state. Cutter later chased Drakkon down and managed to get him to stop his car. She nearly killed him with a gun, even shooting a man who approached them. Drakkon took the gun and taunted her. Cutter wanted to come with him, so he took her to Ace Chemicals. While there, she was told to pledge an oath and was asked if she would die for him. She responded in the affirmative, and allowed herself to fall into the vat of chemicals. Constantine Drakkon then leaves her to die only for Harleen to survive. # "Bring To End"- Steven Mandragora kidnaps a young boy who comes from an Amish family in order to lure Arsenal into a trap. Arsenal learns of the kidnapping and tries to rescue the boy, however, he gets badly injured by Jackson Chapel, who is using the Venom formula that Brick has. Arsenal gets injured only for Clancy to find Roy and take him to her apartment, where she tends to his wounds. Arsenal discovers that a mobster named Chuckle Sol is searching the building under orders from Steven Mandragora giving Cassidy enough time to hide Arsenal and convince Sol that she knows nothing. However, Arsenal overpowers Sol and takes him to the roof after realizing that Sol doesn't believe her. Roy and Brenda torture him into revealing the boy's location before Roy pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. Sol barely survives. Roy enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. Roy decides to find Jessica believing that the FBI can help stop Mandragora and take back the JCPD. Mandragora becomes enraged at Sol and punches a glass window, making there be blood on his hands. # "Step by Step"- Roy tracks Jessica down to Detroit where she and the FBI are investigating a power outage used to mask a family-run jewelry story robbery-homicide, in which it was bitcoins, not jewels, that were the target. One of the sons of the family is revealed to have hired a group of mercenaries to retrieve the bitcoins. However, the mercenaries are murderous and planning to keep the bitcoins for themselves as well as the money they were paid. Roy explains the situation to Jessica, however, Jessica refuses to help and wants to focus on capturing the mercenaries. Roy saves Jessica from the mercenaries as Arsenal and reveals the truth about Oliver being Green Arrow and Eddie working with him which makes Jessica decide to help only if Roy does something for her in return. Ramirez pleads with Nichols that she was trying to protect her family prompting Nichols to knock her out. Nichols ambushes a mob boss trying to find evidence against Steven Mandragora. The mob boss tells Nichols where to find it and Nichols shoots the driver. The car crashes and turns upside down. Nichols then manages to escape alive leaving it unclear if the mob boss survived. Donning a hockey mask and a gun, Pike tails Leeds, who is out of the hospital. Leeds has a street pimp named Jefferson Skivers send fifteen-year-old prostitute Sin to his penthouse for an evening of fun. Leeds proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting Sin. Pike knocks Leeds out when Greenhorn and the corrupt police try to arrest him. # "Shanghai"- In flashbacks, Jessica investigates the cyber hijacking of a plane when its flight signal is duplicated infinite times on Air Traffic Control serves. Unfortunately, Andrew Lopez, a CSI on the team, is on that plane flying to Gotham City, and Jessica fails to locate the plane because of a Triads member sent to take control of it. Jessica then becomes vengeful towards Shen Fang. In the present, she and Roy head to Shanghai where they save a boy from being killed by corrupt police officers. The boy begins to believe that Arsenal is the mysterious warrior that he has been praying to his faithful god Xian Wu. When they take the boy to his mother, she explains that the corrupt police work for a sergeant named Ga Jaw-Long, who is forcing the citizens of the district he protects to pay for "protection" and that no officer is brave enough to report him. Jessica conducts a further investigation to realize Jaw-Long is in league with Shen Fang and the Triads which prompts them to take action. Before the two leave, the boy gives Jessica a medallion believing that it can protect her. Arsenal and Jessica takeout Jaw-Long's entire police force and Jessica kills him with the medallion by using it to slash his throat. Back in Jump City, Nichols, as well as some of the former honest cops from the meeting, begin to respond with surprising cunningness by taking Steven's invalid mother hostage in order to blackmail the mobster to turning himself in. Pike and his group, calling themselves 'The Blue Boys" are forced to save innocent bystanders as Steven rescues his mother. Nichols then escapes not before telling Pike that Jump City is out of control and that the police are not capable of saving it. Nichols ask that Pike join him only for Pike to refuse, telling his former boss that he will save the city the right way. # "The Terminator"- After getting his mother to safety, Steven struggles to keep his mob together and hires the mercenary Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Deathstroke, to be his pawn. Slade is revealed to have once been in the CIA with Eddie Feyers before the two part ways with Eddie coming to work at Queen Manor as Robert Queen's head of security and Slade becoming a mercenary. Slade is aware that Roy is Arsenal and uses restraint. Slade is simply trying to earn enough money to build a life for him and his family. Steven learns that Dinah is still in Jump City and ropes her into joining him. Jessica tells Roy that in order to bring down Steven, they need leverage over Harold Leeds since they need his permission for the FBI to operate in Jump City and must have information on Steven's operations. Jessica calls Leeds over to the FBI field office in the city and blackmails him with the video that Pike gathered on Leeds being with a prostitute. Although Jessica announces that this will not be used in the court, the press can crucify Leeds if she were to send it to them. Leeds gives into her blackmail and asks that Jessica give him protection, immunity from prosecution, and keep silent on the whole situation which Jessica agrees to. And Roy, as well as Pike, speak with Ramirez. Ramirez is reluctant to help since she does not want to risk her family's safety until Roy tells Ramirez that he knows a woman named Amanda Waller who is the head of a government agency called A.R.G.U.S. and can give her family new identities temporarily until Steven is stopped. Ramirez then agrees to it only if Roy does that first. In flashbacks, Tobias Whale became Steven Mandragora with experimental steroids. After moving to his mother's home in Jump City, he forces the crime lord Angel Marin out of power and took over the city's criminal rackets. Steven's plan was to build a criminal empire in the 'Haven, that would eventually enable him to extend his dominion over Star City, Gotham City, Metropolis, and New York's underworlds. For that purpose, he bought the corrupt elements of the city's police department, most notably Police Chief Greenhorn and Mayor Harold Leeds. # "Crime And Punishment"- In his precinct, Chief Greenhorn is being rude to his subordinates until he comes face to face with Pike. Greenhorn tells Pike that he is retarded to have returned alone only for Pike to respond that he is not alone. Suddenly, the FBI arrives and a shootout engages between them and the corrupt cops. Roy crashes into the precinct as Arsenal and assists in taking out the thugs and the corrupt cops. Once the precinct is taken over, Pike becomes surprised at discovering that Roy has taken his hood off in front of the FBI. Roy reassures Pike that it's fine since he has immunity from prosecution like Leeds and Ramirez, who starts acting as a double agent for Roy after Waller provided protection for her family. Steven, having anticipated this, lures Jessica, Roy, and the FBI into a trap at a warehouse set to explode if they trip the laser wires. Roy escapes and saves Agent Jamie Harper, grandniece of the late Jim Harper who was a Metropolis styled vigilante known as Guardian when she trips over her own feet and falls to the ground when attempting to escape. Steven contacts Leeds knowing that he has double-crossed him and demands that he order the FBI to leave. Leeds refuses and begins to naively believe that he will be protected which is why he stays at the precinct with Jessica and that makes Roy put his hood back on. Arsenal goes to fight Steven and discovers that he is too strong. When Steven realizes that he is slowly reverting to his human form, he starts taking more steroids only to die from a heart attack because of the overdose. In the aftermath, Leeds begins to take credit for Roy's actions and his polls increase to beat Adrian in the election. Laurel suspects something is up with Leeds. Roy becomes upset by this only for Jessica and Pike to reassure Roy that Leeds will not escape the law forever. When Roy returns home, he meets a girl (Ariela Barer), who tells him that she needs his help. Category:Arsenal Category:Green Arrow Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:Season 1 Category:Netflix Category:Vigilantes